warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseplace
The horseplace'Revealed in the map in ''Starlight is located between WindClan and RiverClan territory. Location The '''horseplace is the location near the lake in which Twolegs keep their horses. The horseplace is a Twoleg stable, called the Hare Hill Riding Stables.Revealed in Starlight, Twoleg's point of view map It is adjoined to a few Twoleg nests, in which a few Twolegs live. Also living there are Smoky, Floss, and Floss's unnamed kits, along with a dog named Pip. Daisy, and her kits, Berry, Hazel, and Mouse also used to live at the horseplace. Another cat is known to live at the horseplace by the name of Coriander. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the ''The New Prophecy arc ''Starlight :The cats at first use it as a marker for Gatherings, and a place to meet before they find their camps. They meet Smoky and Daisy on their way to a Gathering near the horseplace, and the loners tell them they live there. Eventually, the Island replaces the horseplace as a Gathering place. Twilight :Daisy shows up in ThunderClan territory with her newborn kits. Squirrelflight asks what they were doing there, and she tells them that when another loner, Floss, had her kits, they were taken away from her by the Twolegs at the horseplace. She asks if they will help them, and Cloudtail and Squirrelflight agree at once. The patrol brings Daisy and her kits back to ThunderClan camp, and Ferncloud and Sorreltail help Daisy and her kits settle into the nursery. Sunset :Daisy returns to the horseplace after finding out the tip of Berrykit's tail was cut off by a fox trap. She leaves when his tail is healed and he is in stable condition to travel, for she feels her kits' safety is threatened in the forest. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail go to bring them back, nearly getting trampled by the horses until Smoky rescues them. They spend the night in the hay in the stable, until Daisy and her kits are persuaded to leave for ThunderClan again. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Dark River :Pip, the horseplace dog, chases Willowpaw and Hollypaw. They run into a RiverClan patrol, and they tell them to stay near them. The patrol and the apprentices run until they reach a grassy slope. Pip stops chasing them and goes back to the horseplace. :A WindClan patrol comes, and they ask the RiverClan patrol what they were doing. They reply that they were being chased by Pip, but they do not believe them, saying they only smelled dung. Ashfoot orders them to get off their land, and that they would be doubling the patrols from now on and Tornear adds that they would be battle-ready. Outcast :When the patrol that is going to the Tribe of Rushing Water cross WindClan territory, they pass the horseplace.There, Jaypaw picks up the scent of the horseplace cats and the horses, but Smoky and Floss do not come out to greet them. Jaypaw pricks his ears when he hears distant barking, but then decides that the dog who lives near the horseplace was too far away to be a problem. Sunrise :The traveling cats, who are going to find Sol and question him about Ashfur's death, stop at the horseplace to visit Smoky and Floss for awhile. Brambleclaw tells Hazeltail that Smoky was her father, and her eyes widen with astonishment. She greets her father, and he introduces her to Floss. She is delighted to see her father, and shows him a few battle moves. Smoky and Floss then ask Brambleclaw if they wanted to stay for the night, but they don't. Hazeltail tells them that they were on the trail for a killer, and they are scared. Smoky asks what they killer looks like, and they describe Sol for him. Floss tells them she saw a cat just like that heading across the field a couple sunrises ago. Brambleclaw purrs that they were hard on his paws, and the patrol leaves. Smoky tells Hazeltail to come back any time, and he is seen to be sad to let his daughter go. Gallery Horseplace.png|The horseplace on the map Horseplace.GA.png|The horseplace in ''Graystripe's Adventure Notes and references de:Pferdeortru:Пастбищеnl:Paardenplaats Category:Locations